Memories
by a . l e x . e y . a
Summary: One-shot. After the new government of the land restores Dragon to her throne in the Red Queen's land, Mathew meets a man on a boat who reveals his past...


**I got around to doing an Obernewtyn fanfiction!**

**This idea has been floating around in my mind for a while now, and it is (Yes, it is) going to be a one-shot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Obernewtyn. I own The Stone Key, and I borrow Obernewtyn from my school library*. LOL! (*this means I don't own the copyright to either)**

**P.S. This is set after Elspeth destroys the machine that started the Great White.**

Mathew looked over the side of the ship, enjoying his freedom. It had been three years since the Sadorians and the new government of the land travelled to the land of the Red Queen and restored Dragon to her rightful place as queen. He had stayed with her for a while, but then decided even though he loved her, he would like to see the land again after so long.

It had taken a while to re-establish order to the Red Queen's land, and there were still ships travelling back and forth taking slaves back to the land if they desired it. This was one such boat, and it was full of people walking to the kitchens, or the cabins, or another place. Mathew sat down beside a man about two years older than him, with brown hair and striking green eyes. He seemed apart from the rest, and stared out into the great blue with uncertainty.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Mathew commented, making the man jump. He turned to face him with curiosity.

"You're Mathew, aren't you?" He was surprised. Even though he had his relationship with dragon, there were few who knew his name.

"I know your name because I'm like you. I am what is called a misfit." He said this with a slight bitter edge. "Not to mention that I worked with you before the land was turned right, and you have a sloppy mind-shield. I didn't look though, I promise. It just came."

Mathew stared at the man for a second before averting his eyes. The green was very strong and powerful, like Rushton's. Or Elspeth's. Definitely Elspeth's. They were even the same shade, so similar it was scary. The silence that they lapsed into was thick.

Elspeth had played a big part in the overthrow of the old ruler. She had worked behind the scenes, but one day she had disappeared. A week later, some beforetime ruins had gone up in flame. Nobody said it, but everybody had known she had been the cause and there had been no doubts. The animals had all bowed their heads in respect at her ceremony, and had gone into their own sort of grieving. Rushton had continued to take care of Obernewtyn, but had been a mess ever since, and was travelling back to the land with Mathew to take care of business. It gave him shivers to remember such things from something as little as an eye.

"You don't seem sure that you should be leaving," said Mathew. The man gave a wry smile.

"I'm not sure that I _should_ be leaving. It has been my punishment for so long, and I still don't believe that I have fulfilled my debt."

"You have done nothing wrong though," said Mathew, trying to understand the man's vague explanations. "You were captured by the Herders, and shipped here. Surely you don't believe it a crime to be a misfit!"

"No, but that wasn't what I was talking about. It's what I have done." He sighed and continued after looking at Mathew's expectant expression. "Many years ago, when I was still young, I was orphaned when both my parents were killed for Sedition. I had a younger sister, and I vowed to protect her. We became very close, and while she was a misfit of amazing power, I had not yet discovered my talent. In the orphan homes, we feared of her exposure. We were living in enemy territory.

"After a while we grew apart. I started to take interest in the Herder Faction, while she resented it because Herders had burned our mother and father. We started to have fights, and it drove wedges between us until we did nothing but speak the most necessary words to each other. I eventually became a Herder's Assistant. My sister and I never talked after that. And then one day, the Keeper of Obernewtyn came." Mathew was surprised by the man's relation to his home, but didn't comment.

"They found out what she was, and they took her away. What did I do? I did nothing, but worry about my own safety. I discovered how cruel I must have been to her, but too late. I never saw her again. But after a while, I relaxed knowing that I wasn't going to be constantly running away now that my sister was not there to risk it. I fell in love with a girl in the same orphan home as I, and I had an almost happy life.

"Then the boy came. He was a farseeker, and showed me my coercing abilities. I drew away. I told the girl that I loved what I was, but she was not surprised because she knew my sister was a misfit too. I regretted that I drove my sister away, because she was different, but I was retreating from my love as well. I did everything wrong. My farseeking friend and I planned an escape but she didn't want to come. On the night, we snuck off, but the Herders found us. They shot me here and here." The man pointed to two spots on his stomach. "They killed my friend, and took my love off for questioning, and presumably killed her or sent her to a Council Farm. When they realised I was still alive, they sent me here. And here is where I have been, for many years, filling my payment for all the mistakes of my life."

They were silent again, but this time it was broken by the man.

"So there is my life." It was an unnecessary statement, but it got Mathew thinking of how he should take the man to see Rushton.

"Look, there is someone who you should meet." Both men stood up, and started to walk toward the other side of the ship.

"Who is this person?

"This person is the Master of Obernewtyn. He is also the leader of the strong misfit community it has become."

"Oh." The man was obviously too shocked for words.

Just as they were approaching the cabin area, Mathew asked, "What is your name?"

The man hesitated, and then replied.

"My name is Jes. Jes Gordie.

**Hahahahahahaha! This is the cliffie where I leave you! You must use your imagination to create the rest of the story, young Pada-wan! !**

**It doesn't mean that you don't review. I can't ask for anything, because Obernewtyn fanfiction is not as popular as say, Twilight fanfiction, but a girl can dream! (You can review you know, even if you don't have a fanfiction account. Just follow the arrow! I will be over the whiteface)**

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**IIIII**

**\\\\\\//////**

**\\\\\/////**

**\\\\////**

**\\\///**

**\\//**

**\/**


End file.
